Rugrats: Tough Enough!
by LilNate03
Summary: The First ever reality drama competitions of " Rugrats: Tough Enough" is coming your way! 20 Contestants newbie OC's will get a chance to win a shot at becoming a Rugrats OC's!
1. Chapter 1

Rugrats: Tough Enough!

" Hello Everyone! I'm the Author, Lilnate03 and I'm here to make an announcement that we are doing a first ever Rugrats: Tough Enough here on Rugrats Fanfiction! I'm you're host and we have our four judges, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finester, Zack Whrenburg, and Starr Pickles and our trainers are, Phil Deville, Peter Albany, Kimi Finester, and Rosiland Hall. And we are looking for 10 to 20 new contestants OC's to have what it takes to become apart of the Rugrats Division. We are looking new faces to join with Rugrats gangs and other OC's on Fanfiction.

Only two guys and two girls get the cut of becoming a Rugrats Fanfiction stories such as ( Rugrats: Growing Up 2!, Rugrats: Total Divas, Rugrats: Dil's College Years, or any others Authors's story! Here are the rules and good luck contestants!

 _ **Rugrats: Tough Enough Rules:**_

1.) You are able to sent out more than one OC's.

2.) Fill out your application below to order to have you're OC's to enter.

3.) I will pick who friends or foe/couples in this reality fanfiction.

4.) OC's can be 16 or older to enter.

5.) No negative comments about the story.

6.) You are to cheer or boo whoever you dislike the most.

7.) And you also vote out who do you want eliminated, so I will give you guys time to vote.

 _ **Application:**_

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Everyday Outfit:

Personality:

Likes/Dislike:

Fear:

Favorite Rugrats:

Favorite OC's:

Favorite Rugrats fanfiction of all time:

Audition Tape:

Need at least 10 to 20 contestants new OC's to be apart of Rugrats: Tough Enough! There will be other Rugrats and OC's who been here for Fanfiction the longest will guest starring on the story each chapter to check out the newbies. These guys will do some competition tournament and etc. The guys and girls will be separated by sleeping together in a nice house cabins. Beware that there will be drama going in every chapters. It will be like the TV Show reality show, " Real World". You guys have plenty of times but, the deadline is on August 4th or 5th.

But... If anyone send out 10 to 20 contestants before hand, I can start writing the story early.

I appreciate it everyone! Stay tune because will be nothing but drama.


	2. Some of our contestants of Tough Enough!

Rugrats: Tough Enough!

" Hello Everyone! It's me again you're host, Lilnate03! And I'm here to introduced some of the contestants of Rugrats: Tough Enough! These guys try their hardest to get the spotlight, now let see if they got what it takes to be a Rugrats! Here they are!

Bonnie Andersen Age: 17-Nairobi Harper's OC's

Audition Tape: "I'm Bonnie, and I'd just like to say that I think I'm worthy of being here. I could help out with fanfiction and I can be strong! I hope to see your choice."

Edge Age: 20-Lilnate03'sOC's

Audition Tape: I'm sure you guys want explanation why I' here on Rugrats: Tough Enough. I am the most handsome Rated R superstar for this fanfiction! I'm the " Cutting Edge"! I'm the only guy got what it takes to be a Rugrats! If you think I'm going to just let some punk gets in my way? Well...You better think again! Because I'm going after every guy who thinks they can handle me!"

Destiny Hope Age:19 -Nairobi Harper's OC's

Audition Tape: I'm Destiny, but most refer to me as Hope! I was very excited when I heard about this story because this might be my first chance to appear here! Some of my wonderful qualities are basically anything that a cowgal needs to do, my love for animals, oh, and, this!"  
(Destiny invites a friend in and wretles her for a while before doing the Sharpshooter on her.)  
"I can also twist people's arms back, and have fought many men."  
(A showing of her fights with men, along with the many moves she does on them such as the Backbreaker.)  
"After that, I hope that you enjoy me and that the others think I'm tough enough!"

Angelo Patterson Age:19-Sean-Darren-Pickles's OC's

Audition Tape: [Angelo licks his lips and bites his lips with a cocky smile] "First of I'm going to start off with how extremely handsome I am, I mean I am Instagram, Twitter, Snapchat, and Facebook famous, I can fight, I have been doing boxing since I was three years old, I think I will make a great addition to these rugrats/AUG stories, I will be the best." [Angelo chuckles and leans back in his chair] "I mean you don't want boring people right? I'm fun, I'm the life of the fucking party, I mean even if I don't make it, I'll probably end up in a story anyway, I'm just that amazing, it'll be your lost."

Chelsea Benson Age:19-Sean-Darren-Pickles's OC's

Audition Tape: [Chelsea fixes hair waist length silverish blue hair, and looks at the camera with a bright smile] "So, once I heard about this story, I thought it is my time to shine, I mean I really don't care if I'm picked or not, just to be apart of this will be amazing." [She laughs nervously] "sorry I'm nervous, I'm not much of a speaker, I just hope I'm given a chance thank you." [She waves and turns off the camera]

Anthony Age:2000 Plus Years-TCKing12's OC's

Audition Tape: The Nightmare King stars at the camera with a dark smile. "I've heard about this story, and I thought that it would be a good time for you all to know about me before my premiere in my future story. I want to be part of this possibly wonderful story, so I order you to give me a chance." The Nightmare King gives a scary looking grin and turned off the camera.

Sasha Banks Age:18-Lilnate03's OC's

Audition Tape: I'm the baddest, I'm the meanest. I'm the Boss of Rugrats Fanfiction! I'm going to change the definition of what it takes to become a Rugrats Diva! I'm here to change the game. Why I'm the Boss?...Have seen me recently on the latest chapter of RGU:2. I'm the best thing that Rugrats and Authors think what's best for business! It's only the beginning for Sasha Banks. Look at me, I'm flawless! I'm here to take over! And I will prove to those others wannabe Rugrats Divas that I will be on top and be the next Rugrats star!

Antonio Allen Age: 18-Lilnate'sOC's

Audition Tape: Sup homies! What's crackin Fanfiction! It's Yo boy, Antonio AKA Tony! I'm here to better myself and prove to myself and to others that I will be tough Enough! I'm a boxer, a football player. I'm Athletic and has some Charisma skills. I'm not just here to be seating around and do nothing No! I'm here for a challenge! A challenge that I will accomplish very soon! It's very man for it's self. I don't trust no one! I will be the Rugrats star!

Zoe Anderson Age: 17-Sovietlollipop's OC's

Audition Tape:"Hey, I'm Zoey and I've just signed up for "Rugrats: Tough Enough," hoping to have some fun!"

CM Bayrock Age: 25-SRG's OC's

Audition: Attention! Do I have everybody Attention. I'm CM Bayrock and I will soon to be you're Rugrats star! I'm here to change this Rugrats Division! When Rugrats Fanfiction Authors and OC's hired this punk John Bouchie...It was going downhill! I can understand why Randy Bouchie because the guy is good but, looking at John Bouchie...He is the ripoff /Bootleg of John Cena! John over here getting more chances on Fanfiction stories, getting one of the hottest girl, Cree and doing and trying to be like another Zack Whrenburg. He has become a newyork yankess. Once I get to the top, Everyone will say goodbye to John Bouchie because I'm taking over! And these guys think they got what it takes to become a Rugrats star then, they going to have to get through me first! I will punch them and knock them out!

Marla Lenin Age:17-Sovietlollipop's OC's

Audition Tape: "Well, Zoey dragged me along to do this so here I'm. My name is Marla and I figure I'll give this "Tough Enough" show a shot."

Paterat Age:20-Paterat/Ug

Audition: You little punks thinke yall can e get pass me? Well...Then think Bitch! Because I will be taking over and beat these sorry ass loser girls who think they got what it takes to be a Rugratsw Divas! All these Authors who been blocking me from pming them? What the hell! i am iggy iggs and i dont deserve dsi type of tretatment! I don't need Liltae03's fucking ass, I don't need Celrock who obsessed with Zack or Nairdair Haeper ugly self! I'm Paterat! I don't care what anybody say about me! cuz like i am owner of this site!

Lilnate03 got back as he was in shock of Paterat comments about him and his friends as he wasn't pleased about this at all.

" Well everyone! That's Paterat. The one who assault people and can't even spell right. But, overall this is some good competitors so far! So, Judges, what you guys think about some of the competitors?" Lilnate03 asked the judges as Tommy went first about what he think so far about the competitors.

" This is some great competitors! I love how people trash talk! I think Edge has that potential of being a Rugrats. He's not here to play games and he is going to " Cutting Edge" of all these competitors! Along with CM Bayrock. The way CM Bayrock talks crap about John Bouchie was hilarious! And I can't wait for these two go head to head very soon." said Tommy.

Zack Whrenburg wants to talk about CM Bayrock as he is very excited to see more of this guy, " I think CM Bayrock might be the next big thing for this Rugrats Division! It was so funny what he say about John Bouchie being the next me. I was like...This guy has a voice, he will speak his mind about someone and the way he talk about John Bouchie was epic! This guys has my vote and I cannot wait to see what's next for CM Bayrock."

Starr pickles wants to talk about the girls who is trying to be the next Rugrats Divas as she was very surprise of them, " I am so thrilled to meet all these except for Paterat because she loss all my respect! But, I will get to her later. First up was Bonnie Anderson. I can tell this girl is very shy just like me a little but, I can also tell if you try to piss her off...She will rude back at you! But, she similar to Chuckie a little." Starr laughed.

" What seriously?" Chuckie questioned as he laughed.

" Because you get a little afraid and shy just like her sometimes." Starr said. " It's not a bad Chuckie so calm down." Starr laughed.

" I was making sure." Chuckie laughed.

" Then we got the stereotypical cowgirl, Destiny Hope. She is a very interesting OC's. She is a tomboy that loves animals and sort of similar to Tommy. She loves to wrestle which that's is damn good because we need someone like that doing sharpshooter. Maybe she can take out Zack for me." Starr laughed which Zack gave her a look on his face. " I was kidding Zackie-Pooh!"

" Ummhumm. Sure you was." Zack was looking at her.

" Anyway, We have Chelsea Benson who has the best swag hair look. With her Silverish blue hair OMG! We definitely need someone like her to be on our Fanfiction! We both have same common likes, We both like to Study, Cooking, Eating Healthy and most importantly. We like going SHOPPING!" Starr clap her hand. " She will be my new best friend."

" So...She is you're best friend because you guys like the same thing?" Tommy questioned his sister, Starr.

" Oh hush it Tommy!" Starr tells him. " But, I think she will be okay for our Rugrats Division. Next we have Sasha Banks who calls herself the legit boss. Who do she remind you of?" Starr asked everyone.

Zack spoke first as he already know the answer, " We already know that this girl is just like Cree Carmichael and Summer Pickles put together. But, I must say, I like her attitude. She might be perfect for the job."

" You guys can BankOnIt that she will take over the Rugrats Divas Divison." Tommy said.

" I don't know about that but, she looks like competition that I will have to go up against in the future. So, who knows! We also have Zoe Anderson along with Marla Lenin joining part of the cast of Rugrats: Tough Enough! Which they will be the first ever gay couple on our show and I'm thrilled to have them apart of this. I heard of these girls with Soviotlollipop's stories and they are extremely talented young women and I'm just happy to have them here." Starr said.

" If you guys haven't heard of them then check out Mr. Soviotlollipop stories " The Pregnancy" and " Angelica's Adventure" very talented ladies." said Chuckie.

" I say I was coming back to Paterat situation as I promise and this how I feel. I don't like comments about the other upcoming OC's, us or the Authors! This girl has no respect for this business! We Rugrats have more respect with others. But, Paterat doesn't! What is she talking about that we think we can get pass her, calling herself iggy and disrespect our Authors was very wrong and I will not acknowledge her!" Starr tells them.

" I can honestly agree with you Starr, Paterat is very rude and don't know how apologizes to others but, when someone talks about her...She think that she don't deserve being treated like this." Chuckie said.

" Well...I'm not worried about it! It's a new day!" Zack tells them.

" Yes it is! Because we have The Nightmare King, Anthony here on Tough Enough! That's right! Anthony is going shake things up on Rugrats: Tough Enough along with having Angelo Patterson." said Tommy.

" So, I'm guessing Angelo is gong to be the ladies man, the guy that every girl going to fight over." Starr questioned. " This guy is trouble! I don't care if he has a nice body abs body, attractive and remind me of Antonio Banderaz from SpyKids..." Before Starr could finished her words out, Zack at her mean looking like...What did you just say look.

" What you say?" Zack questioned.

" Nothing babe, I still love you." Starr tells him.

" You an't slick Starr, I got you Ummhumm." Zack look at her hard which makes Starr nervously.

" But, he is trouble and he's up to no good." Starr finished. " We also have Chelsea Benson and Antonio Allen who will be apart our show also! This will be very good! I cannot wait for more OC's to come!"

" We can't either! Now back to Lilnate03!" Tommy said as the camera went back to Lilnate03 as he was smiling with delight.

" Now there you have it! Our competitor OC's so far are...

Bonnie Anderson

Edge

Destiny Hope

Angelo Patterson

Chelsea Benson

Anthony

Sasha Banks

Antonio Allen

Zoe Anderson

CM Bayrock

Marla Lenin

and Paterat! Make sure you submit you're OC's on Rugrats: Tough Enough! The Application is on chapter 1 of our story. This story will start hopefully next week on a Tuesday or Wednesday. Have a great night everyone!"


	3. Pilot

Rugrats: Tough Enough!

" Hi Rugrats Fans! Welcome back to Rugrats: Tough Enough! I'm you're host, Lilnate03. Last chapter we revealed our thirteen competitors: Bonnie Anderson, Edge, Destiny Hope, Angelo Patterson, Chelsea Benson, Anthony, Sasha Banks, Antonio Allen, Zoe Anderson, CM Bayrock, Marla Lenin, and Paterat. Now we are about revealed our eight contestants of Rugrats: Tough Enough! After that we will start the show!

Hope you guys enjoy!"

Jubilee Darkheart Age: 16-TCKing12

Audition Tape- I'm Jubilee and I'm the most intelligent villain of Rugrats: Tough Enough! Yes, I was the girl who was working with Licortwist so what? I'm bad! bad to the bone and I will show these losers why I am DARKHEART!

Tezz " Young G" Barry Age: 25-Lilnate03's OC's

Audition Tape: What's gud Fanfiction! I'm Tezz aka Young G and I'm here to tunt up this Rugrats: Tough Enough! I'm also a friend of Jerry Carmichael. We go way back! But, you guys needs someone who is Gang member. I be getting money, throwin up gang sign and etc. I'm a Gangster Rugrats boi! None of these guys don't know me son! But, I'm about show them! If anybody tries to fight me...I I WILL BEAT THEIR BITCH ASS! I don't care I have to go back to jail because I'm real like that!

Evan Age: 20- LilnateOC's

Audition Tape: I don't know what I got myself into. I'm young and stupid. But, I really hope I make it this far.

Sherry Berry Age: 21-Celrock OC's

Audition Tape: Hello I'm Sherry Berry and I'm the most loving OC's you can think of. I heard about this story of " Rugrats: Tough Enough!" and I'm willing to have what it takes to get to the top!

Carlos Lopez Age: 18-SRG

Audition Tape: Today I'm taking a one big step of my career and I have what it takes to become a Rugrats.

Kevin " Kane/The Big Red Machine" Hunt Age:30-Whoever who wants to claim this OC's. I made it up.

Audition Tape: I live in the darkness and shadows! I get angry and bad things happened when I get angry! I'm Red Monster! I'm the Devil and I will bring fire into Rugrats: Tough Enough! I will grab these guys with my bare hand while I pick them up in the air and choke slam them. It's just got real!

Taylor Age:17- Whoever wants to claim this OC's. I just made her up.

Audition Tape: OMG! I'm actually here in Rugrats: Tough Enough! This is like...The dream come true! I have always wanted to be a Rugrats since I was three. Now that I'm here, I will prove to myself, to the Rugrats Fans, to the Rugrats/OC's and the competitors that I will be the next Rugrats Diva!

Nairobi Harper Age:17-Played by herself.

Audition Tape: Hey Guys I'm Nairobi Harper which you guys already know me. I'm not here to be a Rugrats. I'm here to take out Paterat! Paterat like to talk crap about me and other Authors and can't even spell right! I show this girl who is the owner of this site calling herself iggy iggs? Bitch please!

 _ **Rugrats: Tough Enough!**_

 _ **Episode 1**_

 _ **" Pilot"**_

" We have 21 new contestants OC's coming out the airport station as they got what it takes to be become a Rugrats. The question is...Are they ready to face each other and come up and face The Rugrats/OC's alumni? Let's see what these fresh meat got!" said the host, Lilnate03.

All twenty one contestants finally met each other as they were hugging each other as Alexander "Ace" Jasper was watching the other newbie OC's meeting each other as he was talking his friend, Braxton Simmons which he wasn't okay with these guys.

( Confession Video)

Ace- Who are these kids? I sound like I come to their job and out do them. Really? This what the Authors hired on the show? You got a crazy red machine guy, A thug gangster, Two Rugrats Authors, A darkheart bitch who calls herself evil, a silverfish blue hair freak, A guy who calls himself a nightmare king, a girl who call herself the legitboss, A Fucking black kid who call himself Athletic and has some Charisma skills, Two lesbians, and a guy who talks crap about John Bouchie! These guys are useless! I can't see these guys make it to the top.

Destiny Hope-I feel like I can do it! If I put my mind into it. I really feel like I will do an awesome job!

Angelo Patterson-I'm probably one of the best good looking guy in the house. Like Top 1 or 2 maybe. who cares! I will beat these sorry losers and be the next Rugrats star. To all the ladies out there, you can add me on Facebook, Follow me on Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat IsexyAPetterson.[ Angelo was showing off his muscle and was popping his bare chest to show off at the camera as he was grinning.]

CM Bayrock- I knew these other Rugrats and OC's looking like...Who the hell these new guys. Anyway that's not what's matter...what's matter is when I crush these competitors into pieces and be the next Rugrats star!

Lil-These guys don't know what they are up against. They think being a Rugrats is easy? Well...That are about to find out. Me, my brother, Phil, my sister, Jil and my friends have working our ass off for every Rugrats Fanfiction!

Lilnate03 was taking to the freshmeats on stage along with have the Rugrats/OC's alumni listening to Lilnate03 talking to them.

" Alright! Freshmeats we already seen you guys doing with the trainers doing 40yd Dash, Wall Climb, Ball Pitch, and logic." said Lilnate03. " These are our contestants of Rugrats: Tough Enough up here. And below sitting down is the alumni of Rugrats/OC's. You got Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Jil, Peter, Zack, Starr, Jesse, Rosa, Angelica, Harold, Susie, Cree, Rosiland, John Bouchie, Kimi, Braxton Simmons, Ace, Summer Pickles, Tom, Jerry and more are here."

( Confession Video)

Paterat- I honestly can't believw why these terrible OC's are here. These OC's are terrible than the newbiew OC's and that's bad e. Ugh, I can't stand the Dil/CeCe paring. By the way, the Dil/CeCe pairing and Dil/Cece fans can kiss my white ass! You guys are all so very retarded just like Nadair Harpere!

Lilnate03(The Host)- And...There's a twist.

" You guys will split up into two group as you choose a partner on the opposite sex." Lilnate03 announced.

( Confession Video)

Marla Lenin-What? So, I can be partner with my babe, Zoe? I have to pick a guy instead? Oh no! I don't like this at all! Guys are such a jerk and I can't deal with that!

Back to Lilnate03, Lilnate03 calls up Evan to have him to choose his partner. Evan has long brown wavy hair, he is a very tall guy with brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a pair of camouflage pants and a pair of black boots.

( Confession Video)

Evan- I got first pick and I choose Destiny Hope. Based on her skills of doing wrestling moves, and a tough better than all the girls.

Destiny Hope- I was one to be pick, and it really wasn't no surprise to me because I am the best girl of all the other girls. Destiny has medium brown, streaked long hair with brown eyes. Destiny is wearing a red, short, cut-out shoulder t-shirt showing cleavage, blue denim shorts, a white necklace, dirty-brown cowgirl boots, and white socks with blue stripes. While she often denies liking 'girly' stuff, she does indeed wear black mascara rather often.

Bonnie Anderson got up as she choose Carlos Lopez as her partner. Bonnie has Jet black hair, occasional blue/green highlights. She has deep dark brown eyes. She wears a blue button-up shirt with white leggings and white pumps. While Carlos has short black hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt with a pair of white shorts and a pair of white Nike Air Force.

( Confession Video)

Bonnie- I choose Carlos because he is very hot! I mean look at him, he is a hot Latino guy. So why not choose him.

Carlos-Wow! I can't believe Bon-Bon want to take a ride with me. It's cool! I'm down with that.

Tezz "Young G" pick "The Boss" Sasha Banks as his partner as Tezz has long black dreads, very tall African-American guy. Tezz was wearing a red tank top that say " Young G" in black writing with black shorts, a pair a long black and white Nike sock and a pair of red and black Jordans. While Sasha has long red-purplish long hair with a short black shirt that say " LegitBoss" in gold writing wearing a gold chain necklace that say "Boss" with black mini shorts and a pair of black boots with some red shades legit glasses as she look flawless.

( Confession Video)

Tezz "Young G"-I choose the "legitboss" Sasha Banks because we both have something in common. We both like to dominate all these competitors and being true about ourselves.

Sasha Banks-I wasn't expected to be team up with a Thug Gangster like..Tezz who call himself " Young G" but, Okay? That doesn't matter what matter that me and Tezz are going to take down all these competitors! Because we are B.A.D.! So, you can BankOnThat!

Chelsea Benson got up as she has long Silverish blue hair with baby blue eyes. Chelsea was wearing a black, crop top shirt, with denim jean high waisted shorts. Black, leather jacket and black combat boots.

Chelsea pick CM Bayrock as her partner. CM Bayrock has short black hair with a black shirt as he have tattoos all over his arms and legs. He has brown eyes. CM Bayrock wears red and black short and a pair of black tennis shoes. CM Bayrock look like one of those rock star but a extreme wrestler way.

( Confession Video)

Chelsea Benson- I think CM Bayrock is a perfect partner for me. He takes his competition very seriously and do whatever it takes to win and that's what I'm about also. Even though I'm shy a little but, it wont stop me from wining. It's all about that All Blue Everything!

CM Bayrock- I think Chelsea Benson is hot bae. I mean look at her. She is the total package. Who don't want to be partner with her. But, that's decided that point, what really matter is me and Chelsea will dominate all these losers one by one!

Kevin " Kane/The Big Red Machine" Hunt was next to pick his partner. Kane was very tall guy he was a 7'1" inch tall and 323lbs. Kane has short brown haircut. He wasn't wearing a shirt as he was showing off his muscular torso and arms. Kane was wearing a red and black fire suit pants and a pair of big black boots.

" I choose Paterat as my partner." Kane announced as Paterat was happy as she walking up toward Kane. Paterat got up as she was smiling happy as she stare at Nairobi Harper and rolled her eyes at her while flipping her short black/purple hair. Paterat has crystal blue eyes with dark mascara on. Paterat was wearing a black shirt that say " I'm iggy iggs Bitch!" in red writing with a pair of black short pants and a pair of tennis shoes.

Nairobi was pleased about Paterat as she was very angry at her.

( Confession Video)

Paterat-Yes! I have The Big Red Machine, Kane as my partner! I'm honestly glad to have him as my partner because he is one of the best guys contestants. I know Nadair Harpere is really hating this. But, who cares what thate bitch thinks. This is about me! And I will prove it to everybody that I am the best!

Kane-I see Paterat as a very interesting girl. I mean I heard about her talk trash the Authors and other OC's and I like someone like that. This girl has what takes to become a Rugrats and she will change the Rugrats Division and so am I!

Next up was Taylor as she pick her partner. Taylor is African American beauty. Taylor is very smart and intelligent. Taylor has long brownish-black hai with brown eyes. Taylor was wearing a white with gold shirt with blue diem jeans and a pair of black boots.

Taylor choose Edge as her partner as she was admire by him.

( Confession Video)

Taylor- HAHA! Take That Nairobi and Sherry Berry! I have Edge as my partner! OMG! I'm soooo lucky.[Taylor talking so girly.] I'm very shock that nobody didn't pick Edge! Edge is one of the hottest guy of Rugrats: Tough Enough! Seeing Edge in person makes me want to hang around with him more. You guys maybe I'm creepy or obsessed with Edge but, HELLO! You guys will do the same thing! [Taylor flip her hair.]

Edge- Wow! I have Taylor as my partner. She okay I guess but, I hope she's smart because she not that Athletic type girl so, I will give her a try.

Next was Anthony as he choose Jubilee Darkheart as his partner. Anthony aka The Nightmare King is extremely tall, reaching ten feet, and he wears black fairytale-like robes that reach down to the floor, and there is black armor that he wears above the robes. His skin is extremely pale and almost rotting, and his face looks almost like a skull. A massive shard-like sword is sheathed on his waist. He also has fiery yellow eyes and an aura surrounds him, making it look like he is surrounded by fire.

Jubilee looks exactly like Jubileena, except her face is darker looking and her voice is a bit deeper, and she only has one pigtail, which is her left pigtail because the right pigtail got cut off. She wears a black dress that has a hood, and the dress is ripped and burnt on the end and has ripped areas going upward. It has shoulder pads that are black and her forearms have black robotic gloves, and her left wrist has a laser on it. She also wears black boots and a red mask with black markings and yellow eyes (The mask can also flip back, kind of like what Iron Man's helmet can do).

( Confession Video)

Jubilee-Yes! The two OC's of TCKing12 are on the same team! We are bad and evil!

Anthony aka The Nightmare- HAHA! Me and Jubilee we be taking over Rugrats: Tough Enough! Just like how we take over The World of Disney!

Up next was Nairobi Harper as she has no choice but choose Antonio Allen. Nairobi Harper has pink hair with brown eyes as she wears mascara. Nairobi Harper was wearing a white shirt that say " NAIROBI HARPER RULEZ!" in black writing with a black mini skirt and a pair of black boots.

Antonio Allen has a low black hair cut with a black chin hair. Antonio was wearing a red tank top that say " NBA 2K15" in black writing with a pair of black Air Jordans shorts with a pair of red/white/black Air Jordans.

( Confession Video)

Nairobi Harper-This is bull! I know Paterat is laughing at me right now.

Paterat-[Paterat was busting out laughing] This is fuckin hilarious! There's no way that Naidair Harpere can beat me and Kane with that lil whimp! HAHA! LOSER!

Antonio Allen-YES! I have at least a partner!

Sherry Berry has Angelo Patterson as her partner. Sherry Berry has auburn hair with Amber eye color. Sherry Berry was wearing a pink " Strawberry Shortcake" shirt with blue leggings and a pair of brown boots.

While, Angelo has short jet black hair with hazel eyes. Angelo wears a white T-shirt, with black joggers, and all white air forces.

Lilnate03 had some bad news for Marla Lenin and Zoe Anderson. Lilnate03 walks up to the both girls will a smile on his face.

" Since there is no guys to pick...you two will have to be a team instead." Lilnate03 announced.

" YAY!" Both Marla and Zoe was so happy as they started hugging each other.

Marla has short purple hair with grey eyes. Marla wears a red tank top showing some cleavage and black and blue spotted skirt.

Zoe has long dark brown hair with Aquamarine eye color. Zoe wears a blue and white striped tank top, showing some cleavage and blue skinny jeans.

( Confession Video)

Sherry Berry-I hope this Angelo guy is not jerk or anything because I can't stand people like that with that kind of behavior!

Marla-YAY! Me and Zoe are going to be partners!

Angelo Patterson- I just hope that Sherry doesn't crack my style.[ Angelo checking on his Instgram.] Cool! 2.1 millions followers already! I'm that awesome!

Tommy Pickles got up as he spoke with the newbie contestants. Tommy is really proud who they got so far and want to see what these guys has what it takes to be a Rugrats.

" Hey guys! I'm your judge, Tommy Pickles. Nice to meet you all!" said Tommy. " We have other three judges, Chuckie Finester, Zack Whrenburg and Starr Pickles. We are very proud of you guys and we wish you the best. The first prize winner will win $250,000!" Tommy got the contestants excited as they started yelling and screaming. " Along with have a contract with Rugrats fanfiction. Loser will go home."

( Confession Video)

Zoe-$250,000? That is a lot of money! You can bet that I will be your winner!

Later moments at night...

The twenty contestants OC's went in their nice cabin house as they will be all be staying at. But, the rooms are split between the guys and the girls. When the newbies finally walk in their cabin...It was so nice and beautiful! Nice smooth laminate wood floors with a brown/grayish rug, a brown coffee table, two grey love seat and a red chair, a big grey/black fireplace with a 42' inch Flat Smart TV that Dish cable, Netflix, Hulu Plus, Youtube, Vudu, Amazon and WWE Network already installed. And there were a lot of painting/pictures on the wall with plants.

The contestants hurried and check out their room as they were excited.

( Confession Video)

Bonnie Anderson-The house is all lit up. We have nice big ass pool in the back. we have bunch of candles, lizards arts everywhere, but everything was gorgeous!

CM Bayrock and Chelsea Benson was running as they was racing each other to get to their room first. CM Bayrock found the room as it say " Rugrats: Tough Enough Guys! with a Reptar symbol.

" What does it say?" Chelsea asked CM Bayrock.

" It say Rugrats: Tough Enough Guys!" CM Bayrock answered Chelsea.

All the guys was in the room as they was yelling and screaming while unpacking their things and pick their bunk bed as the room looks very nice.

" Yeah baby!" Carlos yelled as he was being silly.

" Young G is in the house!" Tezz was yelling and screaming and was being silly too.

Angelo already change into his grey shorts as he was walking bare feet and was shirtless as he was showing all of his muscular body abs. Angelo ran from the back of the house as he jump in the big pool. Carlos was telling the others have they seen the pool.

Antonio, Tezz, and CM Bayrock change into their shorts as they was shirtless and jump in the pool as well.

" TURNT UP!" Tezz yelled as CM Bayrock and Antonio join with him. The girls went in the back of the house as they saw all the guys at the pool. Carlos was pulling off his shirt as Taylor was screaming Carlos's name.

" Take it off Carlos!" Taylor screamed. As Carlos pull off his shirt and pants as he was going to jump in the pool with black boxer brief on. Bonnie Anderson giggled as she was blushing.

( Confession Video)

Bonnie Anderson-Who would have knew that Carlos has a nice body! OMG! Did I just say that?

Carlos jump off to the pool as the guys were chanting Carlos name.

Paterat was talking to Anthony as they was getting themselves a punch drink.

" You're boy, Kane is pretty tall." said Anthony.

" I know! He is the tallest guy of this competition! I definitely can't wait to make Nairair Harpere look a fool on the competition!" Paterat tells Anthony as she gave him a high five.

Nairobi Harper and Zoe Anderson was playing beer pong with Evan and Edge as the girls beat them. Nairobi Harper and Zoe Anderson was being silly as they was dancing crazy while Edge and Evan started laughing at the girls. Kane and Angelo was sitting right next together on the bench as they was watching them playing beer pong.

( Confession Video)

Kane- These guys don't have no clue what they are up against. This is my third time being on Rugrats: Tough Enough! You think I will be friendly with these idiots! It's just the beginning! Things are going to get twisted and get heated up. I'm just letting them know.

Suddenly, the competitors were just having a little fun by drinking and playing a kissing game. Chelsea sat on CM Bayrock's lap as she flip her long silverfish blue hair as her and CM Bayrock make out while Carlos shook up the wine bottle open it and spray it at both CM Bayrock and Chelsea as Chelsea was screaming so girly.

Angelo Patterson walk up toward Sherry Berry as he gently kiss her which shock everyone.

" Oh my god! Sherry!" Nairobi Harper was in shocked along with Marla, and Zoe by her side. But, Sasha Banks wasn't happy about that at all.

( Confession Video)

Sherry Berry- Oh my...My first kiss. But, by Angelo? Eww!

Nairobi Harper- I'm so happy for Sherry!

Sasha Banks- What? Did this shit just happened? Who the hell Sherry Berry think she is with her jack up Strawberry Shortcake shirt. It's not over! You can BankOnIt that I will get her for this! Angelo is mine!

Chelsea was laughing with Bonnie Anderson as they was giggling and drinking wine together.

" I'm planning on having a lot of sex. how about you!" Chelsea asked as both Chelsea and Bonnie started busting out laughing.

Meanwhile...CM Bayrock was talking with the rest of the contestants as he was coming up with a plan.

" I say we just kick whoever wanted to be in here out." said CM Bayrock. " Does anyone mind? We're kinda having an intimacy problem"

CM Bayrock ask Antonio and Tezz was that cool as they nodded.

" Yea man." Tezz replied.

( Confession Video)

Antonio Allen-CM Bayrock, Edge and the girlfriends is saying can we have this room we need our space! This is not a good scene, they already trying to kick us out the damn room! Mine well rip off the Rugrats: Tough Enough guys room and put the fucking CM Bitchrock and Edge jackass sign on the wall!

Evan-I'm already piss off about us guys have to switch out of the room so CM Bayrock and Edge can have alone time with Chelsea and Taylor. And people really don't like the whole couple scene.

CM Bayrock call Chelsea's name as she turn and see CM Bayrock as she walk toward him.

( Confession Video)

CM Bayrock- Me and Chelsea have started dating. Yes fans! We are in love and we are happy for each other!

Taylor-I'm with Edge very happily! I know our relationship went too fast but...I love this guy. He is sweet and charming. But...The drama didn't hit the fan yet.

CM Bayrock, Edge, Chelsea, and Taylor was deciding who sleep on what bunk bed as they was talking and laughing.

Meanwhile...All the 20 contestants were in the living room as the personal IPhone was ringing. Edge was telling everyone quiet as everyone listen while Edge was reading the text message from Peter Albany.

" Are you ready for your first challenge? Be prepared to stand tall with your partner. Bring tennis shoes and be ready because we are leaving 7am." Edge read the message to everyone as everyone was happy and excited about it.

" OMG!" Sasha was so excited.

( Confession Video)

Pateret-Everything will be fine once I will win this challenge and these othersa won't have a chance.

Sasha Banks and Tezz " Young G" Barry

Sasha Banks-They already know what's true! I'm the legitboss and I plan to takeover with Young G on my side.

Tezz " Young G"- 4 Show!

Edge has a talk with his girlfriend, Taylor about the first challenge. Edge knew that Taylor isn't a sporty chick and he hope they will win.

" So...You don't want to go to the Excel whatever that is." Edge say as Taylor busted out laughing. " Don't take it personal...you can barley do a push up. And you don't want anybody to know that you are basically athletic useless. Just stay away from Sasha Banks, Antonio, Tezz, Nairobi, Zoe, Marla, Angelo or who ever. You got me, CM Bayrock, and Chelsea." Edge told Taylor as she nods her head.

( Confession Video)

Taylor- There's some part of me that I'm way over my head.

To Be Continued when the first challenge starts. Thank you guys for reading!


	4. Horvath Willows and Diamond Dash

Rugrats: Tough Enough!

" Hi Rugrats Fans! Welcome back to Rugrats: Tough Enough! I'm you're host, Lilnate03. Last chapter we revealed our thirteen competitors: Bonnie Anderson, Edge, Destiny Hope, Angelo Patterson, Chelsea Benson, Anthony, Sasha Banks, Antonio Allen, Zoe Anderson, CM Bayrock, Marla Lenin, and Paterat. Now we are about revealed our eight contestants of Rugrats: Tough Enough! After that we will start the show!

Hope you guys enjoy!"

Jubilee Darkheart Age: 16-TCKing12

Audition Tape- I'm Jubilee and I'm the most intelligent villain of Rugrats: Tough Enough! Yes, I was the girl who was working with Licortwist so what? I'm bad! bad to the bone and I will show these losers why I am DARKHEART!

Tezz " Young G" Barry Age: 25-Lilnate03's OC's

Audition Tape: What's gud Fanfiction! I'm Tezz aka Young G and I'm here to tunt up this Rugrats: Tough Enough! I'm also a friend of Jerry Carmichael. We go way back! But, you guys needs someone who is Gang member. I be getting money, throwin up gang sign and etc. I'm a Gangster Rugrats boi! None of these guys don't know me son! But, I'm about show them! If anybody tries to fight me...I I WILL BEAT THEIR BITCH ASS! I don't care I have to go back to jail because I'm real like that!

Evan Age: 20- LilnateOC's

Audition Tape: I don't know what I got myself into. I'm young and stupid. But, I really hope I make it this far.

Sherry Berry Age: 21-Celrock OC's

Audition Tape: Hello I'm Sherry Berry and I'm the most loving OC's you can think of. I heard about this story of " Rugrats: Tough Enough!" and I'm willing to have what it takes to get to the top!

Carlos Lopez Age: 18-SRG

Audition Tape: Today I'm taking a one big step of my career and I have what it takes to become a Rugrats.

Kevin " Kane/The Big Red Machine" Hunt Age:30-Whoever who wants to claim this OC's. I made it up.

Audition Tape: I live in the darkness and shadows! I get angry and bad things happened when I get angry! I'm Red Monster! I'm the Devil and I will bring fire into Rugrats: Tough Enough! I will grab these guys with my bare hand while I pick them up in the air and choke slam them. It's just got real!

Taylor Age:17- Whoever wants to claim this OC's. I just made her up.

Audition Tape: OMG! I'm actually here in Rugrats: Tough Enough! This is like...The dream come true! I have always wanted to be a Rugrats since I was three. Now that I'm here, I will prove to myself, to the Rugrats Fans, to the Rugrats/OC's and the competitors that I will be the next Rugrats Diva!

Nairobi Harper Age:17-Played by herself.

Audition Tape: Hey Guys I'm Nairobi Harper which you guys already know me. I'm not here to be a Rugrats. I'm here to take out Paterat! Paterat like to talk crap about me and other Authors and can't even spell right! I show this girl who is the owner of this site calling herself iggy iggs? Bitch please!

 _ **Rugrats: Tough Enough!**_

 _ **Episode 2**_

 _ **" Battle it out!"**_

The next morning, Evan, Nairobi Harper and Marla was outside chilling as they was having a conversation before the competition. Nairobi was talking to Marla as she made a comment about her.

" I'm gonna see your ass in a Girls Gone Wild video in a year." said Nairobi Harper as they all busted out laughing.

The others were getting dress and ready for their competition. This is their time to shine to prove to the Authors, to the Nickelodeon, The Rugrats/OC's and to the fans that they are worthy to be here in Rugrats: Tough Enough! Edge and CM Bayrock have a talk with other before the competition starts as they was giving each other good luck.

" We will always be brothers, regardless whatever happens." said Edge as him and CM Bayrock was wearing their black tank top that say " Rugrats: Tough: Enough!" in orange writing with some pair of shorts and tennis shoes.

CM Bayrock look at Edge like...What?!

Jubilee Darkheart was stretching and was doing her little workout before the competition starts.

( Confession Video)

Jubilee Darkheart-I didn't come here to play games, I came here to win! And that's what I'm going to do on the first competition tournament! So, these girls better watch because I'm here to be on top!

Suddenly, two more guys appears as they was walking toward the cabin, there was a guy who has tan skin, brown hair, and green eyes, and he wears a gray jacket, brown shorts, and brown boots. A girl who looks likes another version of Snooki from Jersey Shores. The girl has long black hair as she has the hairstyle of Snooki. She has brown eyes and was wears a cheetah dressy top with a black jacket with a black mini skirt and a pair of black heels on.

( Confession Video)

Horvath Willows-Hello everyone! I'm Horvath Willows and I'm a newest OC's of TCKing12. I'm the grandson of Eva and Halvard and Penny Naiorobi and Caramella's son, Candi's nephew, Timothy and Crumbelina's grandson, and Peter and Kimi's great-great-grandson. I was born on July 13th 2113. I have a girlfriend named, Heather and we been together for quite a while now. I'm here to win and prove to the Rugrats Universe that I'm the future of this company and I'm what's best for business! Guys better watch out!

Diamond Dash- Whoa! I'm in Rugrats: Tough Enough Bitch! I'm so fucking excited! When I got the call from Lilnate03 and Celrock that I made the cut...I was so shock! I couldn't believe that I made the cut at the last minute notice. Lilnate03 and Celrock think I will be defiantly fit in with the rest of the contestants because I'm like another version of Snooki which it's true. I love to have fun and be wild and crazy! I also like to flirt with guys but, I'm the one if someone talks shit about me...I will confront them and tell them about themselves! I have no problem to fight any other of these girls or guys because I will kick them between their legs and they won't like it at all! Other than that, I'm fun to be around, I'm friendly and give good advice to other contestants.

Horvath Willows and Diamond Dash walk in together as they was talking and giggling.

" Hey Guys! Diamond Dash is in the building!" Diamond yells as Paterat, Jubilee, Taylor, Sasha Banks and Courtney look at Diamond as they didn't look to happy about see her along with Horvath.

( Confession Video)

Paterat-What da F-ck! Is the Rugrats, Authors and OC's kidding me! We have enough contestants already! Why do we need the grandson of Eva and Harvard and the look alike Snooki?

Edge- When I see these other two new guys, I was going insane! We don't need Horvath here in Rugrats: Tough Enough with his fantasy world of being some descendants of Peter and Kimi and the whole crap of the Confederacy. We don't need this shit here in Rugrats: Tough Enough! This guy won't last a day to be here.

" Hey guys! Where the party at!" said Diamond as the others wondering what she is talking about.

" What are you talking about?" Courtney asked as she gave Paterat, and Sasha Banks the look as she grin and look back at Diamond.

" Is there suppose to be a party celebration?" Diamond questioned.

" No sweetie, This is Rugrats:Tough Enough! We are on our way to our first competition." Courtney said.

" Okay, let me get dress and I will meet you guys at front." Diamond said as she went to put her things away in her room while Courtney, Paterat, and Sasha just look like...What the hell?

( Confession Video)

Sasha Banks-What the hell-Is it me or are we in Jersey Shore? This Diamond chick is like another version of Snooki. she walks, talk and act like her and it's fucking annoying!

" Who the hell that bitch think she is?" Sasha questioned.

" A fucking Snooki." Paterat bust out laughing along with Courtney.

" Do we have to wait on her?" Courtney questioned the girls.

" Let's leave her here." Sasha laughed as the girls walk on out and head to the bus with the rest of them while Diamond was still there in her cabin.

Moments later, Diamond was dress up as she was ready to go. Diamond was looking all over for Courtney, Paterat, and Sasha Banks as she was calling their names.

" Guys? Where are you?" Diamond questioned as she was looking all over the cabin and no one was there.

( Confession Video)

Diamond Dash- When I notice that the other girls left...I was piss off! That was flat out wrong and all I did was being nice to them. Now I realize they are some bitches and they think that I'm going to just take that shit? They got something coming. I'm going Jersey Shore on their Bit-h ass!

Meanwhile...All the contestants are on the bus as they on the road for their competition. Some were sleeping while the others was talking and gossiping. Horvath Willows notice that Diamond Dash is not on the bus yet and was questioning where could she be.

( Confession Video)

Horvath Willows-Everyone is here on the bus except for Diamond and I don't know where she is.

" Hey, have you guys seen Diamond?" Horvath questioned everyone as he was seating in front of CM Bayrock and Courtney as they was cuddling and kissing each other and was ignore Horvath.

Bonnie Anderson was seating across from Horvath as asked him a questioned, " No, she say she was riding the bus?"

" Yea, it's weird that she not here with us yet." Horvath answered.

" Diamond decide that she will take a taxi." Paterat lied.

" She didn't tell me about it." said Horvath.

( Confession Video)

Horvath Willows-I don't know what's going on but, I think Paterat is lying. I believe someone trick Diamond and that cost her for not be here.

To Be Continued...


End file.
